Please, Don't Leave Me
by gretaxcatchlove
Summary: The last time Chase Reed and Amelia Bones spoke.


The last time Amelia Bones saw Chase Reed alive, she was going by the name Amelia Reed. Late May of 1981 to be exact.

Chase was wearing a dark shirt, like always, to blend in. Amelia would always remember that tiny fact about him. He always had this suspicion; if he wore brighter colors, he'd stand out to the Death Eaters that constantly strolled through his muggle neighborhood. Amelia, dressed in dark clothes as well, hooked her arm with his as she waited for him to apparate to his own neighborhood. Chase needed to get home to check on his family quick. Family, Amelia, his mum, and dad, always came first in his mind. Since Chase knew Amelia was going to be safe on her own, he could now get back to his muggle parents. He had no idea if they were even still alive. No matter how badly his parents had treated him for being the only wizard in the family, he still cared. One of his flawless characteristics was caring.

"It's time, my love." Chase turned to Amelia with a hopeful smile. He'd always been so compassionate and full of love.

Shaking her head no, she stared at Chase. Tears were welling up in her eyes with every breath she took. What if she lost him? What would she do without her rock?

"We'll see each other again, Lia." He used the nickname he was only allowed to use. Only him.

Nodding her head, she sighed. He was right. He was always right. Him kissing her on the cheek brought back the reality of the whole situation as it set in deeper than it had before.

"Keep safe, Chase." Amelia unhooked herself from him and took a few steps back.

"Always, Mrs. Reed." And those were the last words he ever spoke to her. And she to him.

* * *

The next time Amelia saw her husband, he was dead. Still late May 1981, only days after his apparition. Amelia never received the owl from Chase that she was told she'd get as soon as he arrived at his destination. Maybe he was staying hidden better, by not sending owls. That would just track more attention to the muggle Reed family. But that wasn't the case.

A knock on her and Chase's front door in Italy, brought her out of deep thought. Mia rushed to the wooden door, and swung it open. "John!" Her arms wrapped around her best mate. He had a few cuts scattered across his arms and face, obviously just getting out of a tussle.

"How?" She question, letting her finger slide over the gash on his eyebrow. John winced slightly. He didn't seem all too worried about himself at the moment. Something bad must have happened.

"I'm so sorry, Mia." John shook his head, letting out a shaky breath.

"What do you mean? Matt and you went to find Chase, right? Did he write me?" Mia's hands clutched at John's cloak, her knuckles white. "Please tell me he's alright."

"We tried" But Amelia cut him off, her hands now resting on her own chest as it heaved in and out.

"He's dead!" She screamed. Mia stated this as more of an answer; the one John was struggling to get out.

She swore her heart stopped beating as Matt walked up the porch, his head down, holding someone. Her Chase. The boy she loved since 6th year. The boy she planned living her whole life with. _Her_ Chase.

Mia walked with slow, small steps over to Matt. Matt spoke in a calm manner towards her, but she just blocked him out. Amelia blocked out every sound around her. All she wanted to do was hold her husband one last time. And that's what she did.

Amelia stayed outside for a good four hours holding Chase in her slim arms. The tears never stopped flowing as she kissed him and told him stories like he had never left. "Remember when you proposed? I thought you were tying your shoe. Who would want to marry a crazy bird like myself? We were under the stars like we are right now." Eventually, she fell asleep after telling every story she could manage to tell without letting sobs rack her body.

* * *

At Chase and his family's funeral, Amelia spoke for the first time in days to John and Matt.

"Who killed him?"

John answered, "You know who himself."

Mia nodded her head, taking the information in.

"We're so sorry, 'Melia." Matt laid a kiss on her forehead. He understood the pain she was in. He'd lost his love to Voldemort, too.

"We have bigger things to worry about." And that was the last time Amelia spoke to John and Matt during the First War.


End file.
